


A Little Slice of Heaven

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Starsky buys a house, a surprise for Hutch, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky buys Hutch a house.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 3





	A Little Slice of Heaven

Starsky was missing Hutch like crazy. Even though they had talked on the phone about an hour before, Starky was wishing that Hutch was on the phone with him right then. After work, they'd had dinner at Hutch's place, hung out for a while, and then made love. Afterwards, Starsky then went back to his place to face another night alone. The reason for that was that he and Hutch had only recently taken things to the next level, but were still keeping separate apartments for appearance's sake. Starsky had wanted to move in together immediately, but Hutch's cooler head prevailed and he patiently explained to Starsky why things had to be the way they were. Starsky didn't like it one damn bit, but he understood what Hutch was trying to say.

Before he realized it, he was dialing Hutch's number. He started to hang up when he noticed the time, but didn't because he knew Hutch would talk to him any time, day or night. Hutch answered on the fourth ring, sounding like he'd been sleeping......

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe..... did I wake you?”

“Almost..... what's wrong? Are you okay?”

Starsky almost let the flood of tears he was holding back let go when he heard the genuine concern and love in Hutch's voice....

“I'm just missing you real bad right now.... I wish you were here to hold me.....”

“I know you do, babe, but we discussed this before.....”

“I know we did, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.....”

“I know you don't like it, but we don't have much choice right now. Believe me, if there was another way, we wouldn't have to do things the way we've been doing.....”

“You really mean that, don't you?”

“Of course I do..... it bother me every time you have to leave. I know I don't act like it does, but it bothers me more than you know.....”

“Hey, Hutch? You know I love you, right?”

“Yes, Starsk..... I know you love me as much as I love you.....”

“That's very good to know..... is it okay if I come to pick you up a little early tomorrow?”

“Only if you don't make us late for work......”

“Deal!”

“Then I'll see you in the morning..... are you okay now?”

“Lots better..... I think I can sleep now......”

“Try to get some rest..... Starsk?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you...... goodnight.....”

“I love you , too, Hutch.....”

Starsky ended the call with a big smile on his face. He got into bed, and while he was waiting for sleep, he got an idea. Why couldn't he and Hutch get a house? If anyone asked, they could always say that they decided to share expenses. It would have to be a two-bedroom so no one's suspicions would be raised, but that shouldn't be hard to find. As Starsky drifted off to sleep, he felt satisfied that he'd come up with the perfect plan.

The next morning found Starsky excited and in a great mood. He was thinking of the solution he'd found to his and Hutch's problem, and had decided not to tell Hutch. Starsky knew that was gonna be hard to do because Hutch could read him like a book sometimes. All he had to do was play it cool and he should be home free. When he arrived at Hutch's place, he called out to his partner and got a vague response from the bedroom area. He stopped still in the bedroom doorway to take in the sight before him: Hutch was spread-eagle on the bed playing with himself. Starsky asked if it was a private party or could he join in. Hutch said he could watch because they didn't want to be late for work. Hutch continued what he was doing, watching the lust on Starsky's face the whole time. As he got close to completion, Starsky took over, sucking and teasing Hutch's cock head until he shot his load down Starsky's waiting throat. Starsky brushed his teeth, and Hutch wiped up and finished dressing. Glancing at the clock, he realized they still had 15 minutes before they had to leave for work.

Later that day, Starsky bought a newspaper and hid it under the seat of the Torino. He planned to peruse the real estate ads so he could get started on the house hunt. When he arrived home, he spread the real estate section out on the kitchen table to get started. He began to get a bit discouraged because everything seemed out of his price range. Just as he was about to give up, he found an ad that seemed perfect. It read: Priced to sell... 2 bedroom beach house with 1.5 acres. Semi-secluded, private beach access.... $23,000. Call 555-2398 for an appointment. Starsky circled the ad and made a mental note to call the next morning. He went to his desk and found his bank book. He wanted to see if he had enough in savings to buy the house. When he found the book, he took a deep breath and opened it. The balance read $24, 800. He got excited because he had enough to buy the house!

After calling Hutch and telling him he wasn't feeling well, and to let Captain Dobey know, Starsky showered and called the number in the ad. He spoke with the owner, Sharon Cartwell, and let her know that he was interested in the house. He asked when he could see the house, and Sharon told him that she could show it to him on her lunch break. She gave him directions to the house and said she would be there around 12:15 P.M. Starsky said he would see her then and ended the call. To say Starsky was excited would be an understatement. He could hardly wait until he got to see the house and, if all went well and he bought the place, he really couldn't wait to see the look on Hutch's face when he found out the news.

Starsky found the house with no trouble. He got out and took a look around outside, definitely liking what he saw. He noticed a central air unit behind the house, to his great relief. No more sweating to death in the summer. He also noticed a small greenhouse set apart from the house. Hutch would be so pleased. Soon a car pulled up, and Starsky assumed it was the owner, Ms. Cartwell. When she got out of the car, she walked up to Starsky and introduced herself. Starsky told her who he was, and she gave him the door key to the house. He let them in and Ms. Cartwell began showing him the house. There was a large living room with several large window and a sliding glass door that led to a deck that ran the length of the back of the house. Back inside, there was a short hallway that led to the smaller bedroom and a bathroom. At the end of the hall was the entrance to the master bedroom. There was an en suite bathroom with a large tub and spacious shower, and in the bedroom, the sliding closet doors were covered with mirrors. Starsky walked through the house with Ms. Cartwell once more and told her he would take it.

As they walked to their cars, they made arrangements to do the transaction and have the deed put in Starsky's name. Starsky told her that the next day would be good for him and she said that would be fine. He told her he would call when everything was ready to go. The two went their separate ways, and when Starsky got home, he found a note from Hutch telling him that he would be by after work. Starsky smiled at the thought of Hutch, thinking how surprised he was going to be about the house. He got dinner started and sat down to wait for Hutch to come. Starsky was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when Hutch showed up. When he walked in the door, Hutch was surprised to see that Starsky was cooking dinner. He walked up behind him, grabbed him in a backward hug and started nibbling on his neck.....

“There's nothing wrong with you..... why did you play hookey from work today?”

“Because I was working on a surprise for you.....”

“For me? What is it?”

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you..... you'll just have to trust me on this.....oh, by the way, I need you to cover for me with Dobey again tomorrow.....?”

“Why?”

“So I can put the finishing touches on your surprise......”

“But.....”

“Just know that by this time tomorrow evening you will have your surprise, and I'll be one lucky man.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

Starsky waggled his eyebrows and said; “I love how you show your appreciation.....” Hutch slapped Starsky on the ass and went to freshen up for dinner.

After dinner, the guys sat watching TV when Starsky noticed the time. He reached over and gently shook Hutch's shoulder and said sadly; “Hutch, it's time to go home, babe....” Hutch stood up, stretched and said; “Not tonight, love..... I want to stay with you......” And with that, he started taking his shirt off as he headed to Starsky's bedroom. Starsky turned off the TV and hurried to catch up to Hutch. When it was all said and done, a damn fine time was had by all! The next morning, as Hutch was getting ready to leave Starsky's place, Starsky reminded him to come straight back there as soon as he got off shift because of the surprise. Hutch promised that wild horses couldn't keep him away. Starsky laughed and sent him on his way with a kiss and a promise of more to come that night.

After Hutch headed off to work, Starsky showered and dressed, anxious to get the day started. He went to the bank and withdrew the money he needed for the house and bought a cashier's check to give to Ms. Cartwell. He checked the time and saw that it was still a bit early to call her, so he went back to his apartment to wait. As he was rying to unlock the front door, the phone started to ring inside. He got the door open and rushed to the phone. When he answered, is was Ms. Catwell on the line asking if they could go ahead and take care of the business with the house because she had several meetings at work. Starsky said that would be great, and asked where she wanted to meet. She mentioned Tito's Coffee Shop on Pico, and asked if that would be okay. Starsky asked what time he needed to be there and she said she would meet him at 9:15. Starsky took a deep breath after talking to Ms. Cartwell. He was excited that things were coming together. He left the apartment and headed to Tito's for his meeting, hoping that Hutch would be happy with what he'd done.

When Starsky arrived at Tito's, Sharon Cartwell waved to him from a booth. He went over and sat down, ordering coffee. The two got down to business, and in a matter of minutes it was done. Sharon had taken the liberty of having a new deed drawn up with Starsky's name on it, and all he had to do was sign it. She said she would file the new deed on Starsky's behalf and that the new one would be sent to him in the mail. He gave her the cashier's check, and that concluded their business. Sharon told Starsky that she hoped he would be happy in his new home. After wishing him well, she gathered her things, paid the check, and left the coffee shop. Starsky sat there for a few moments savoring the fact that he had successfully bought a house, and he hoped that Hutch would be pleased.

When Starsky left the coffee shop, he took a ride out to the new house. It gave him a thrill knowing this was his now, and that he had solved the problem of he and Hutch being together. He knew there was a million things that needed to be done, but he just wanted to enjoy the moment. After he left the new house, Starsky headed back into town and grabbed a burger for lunch. He checked the time, and saw that it was only 1:30 P.M. Hutch wouldn't be in until around   
4 o'clock, so Starsky decided to take a nap until Hutch came in. In truth, he was much too excited to go to sleep so he lay there thinking about moving into the house. He knew he needed to have utilities transferred, ha and Hutch needed to go through their thing and decide what they really wanted to keep, and what could be given away, plus they had to work during all of this. Starsky considered talking to Dobey and telling him about buying the new house and needing time to move. Hopefully they wouldn't catch any big cases before he could talk to his Captain.

As 4 P.M. neared, Starsky began to get nervous and excited at the same time. He was nervous because he really wanted Hutch to like the new house, and excited because he'd hopefully solved his and Hutch's problem. Starsky's stomach did a flip-flop when he heard Hutch's car pull up. He went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to Hutch as he walked through the door and kissed Starsky in greeting.....

“Hey, you.....”

“Hey yourself..... ya miss me?”

“All day long..... I had a hard time concentrating because of this surprise you have for me, plus I kept getting hard when I thought of you.....”

“That's only natural, baby blue..... that's what happens when you're in love.....”

“I see..... does it ever happen to you?”

“All the time!”

Hutch laughed when Starsky came and kissed him. He started to kiss back when Starsky interrupted and said they would have time for that later because he was ready to show Hutch his surprise. As Starsky headed for the door, Hutch asked where he was going. Starsky patiently explained that they would have to take a drive for him to see it. Curious, Hutch got into the Torino with Starsky and tried to prepare himself for what Starsky had waiting for him.

Hutch's curiosity really started getting the better of him when they headed out of the city toward the beach. What could Starsky have come up with that they had to go to the beach? Did he find a new make-out spot with some privacy? Hutch was about to start asking questions when Starsky pulled into the driveway of what looked to be an empty house.....

“Starsk, what are we doing here?”

“This our new house, babe.....”

“What do you mean 'our house'?”

“Just what I said..... I finalized the deal this morning. This is why I've played hookey from work for two days. You wanna take a look around?”

“I'd like that very much!”

The two started their tour in the living room and made their way through the entire house. When they were checking out the back deck, Hutch found the greenhouse. He ran over and began checking it out from top to bottom. He went on about how this would be perfect for his plants. Starsky let him ramble on because he really dug seeing Hutch this happy. Hutch ran back over to Starsky and kissed him deeply saying; “This makes me so happy, Starsk. It's no wonder that I love you.....”

“I hoped you would like it. I got so tired of waking up alone that I felt I had to do something about it...... Do you really like it, Hutch?”

“I love it! So much so that I can't wait to get moved in.....”

“I figure that as soon as we get some days off in a row we can get started making that happen.....”

“We could bring boxes out in the afternoon after work, and see if we could hire a truck for the furniture we decide to bring.....”

“I've got that covered..... I decided to ask Huggy if he could get us a truck and some of his friends to help with the furniture because I don't want anyone besides Huggy to know where we've moved to just yet.....”

“That's good thinking, Starsk..... I like that idea very much..... by the way, if it's a fair question, what did you have to give for this little slice of heaven?”

“$23, 500...... that's the house and the 1.5 acres it sits on......”

“That's a good deal, Starsk.....”

The guys made their way to the front door, preparing to leave. Hutch commented to Starsky that it was a shame they couldn't spend the night. Starsky laughed and said there would be plenty of time for that in the very near future. He went on to remind Hutch that they really needed to concentrate what they wanted to keep and what they wanted to get rid of. That way, moving would be quite so complicated. On the way back to town, Starsky asked Hutch where he wanted to get some food from, and if he would spend the night that night.

The next morning found the guys in great moods. They lay in bed talking for a while , then Hutch showered and got started making breakfast. When Starsky finished dressing, he came into the kitchen in search of coffee. While they were eating, Starky said that he wanted to get in touch with Huggy that day regarding a truck and some people to help them move. Hutch said that sounded like a good idea and went on to say that he needed to get some boxes for packing. Starsky said he needed to do the same, and that they needed to get these chores done quickly because he couldn't wait to start living in the new house. They started sorting things after work and on their days off, and made considerable progress. So much so that they started taking boxes to the new house and donating things they had no more use for to charity. Soon, all that was left was the furniture each man was taking to the new house.

Starsky got in touch with Huggy about getting a truck and a few guys for the move. Huggy told Starky that he had everything taken care of. He was going to borrow a truck from a friend that owed him a favor and that three of his cousins had “volunteered” because they owed him money. He told Starsky that all he had to do was let him know when the move was to go down, and everything would gt done. Starsky told Huggy that he would talk to Hutch and find out something definite.

The next morning, Starsky was able to ask Hutch about the move. Hutch said that he was ready, and Starsky told him about his conversation with Huggy the previous afternoon. Hutch got excited because things were falling into place. Starsky asked Hutch about the coming weekend because they both had three days off. Hutch said it would be great if they could get everything done on Saturday so they could rest on Sunday and Monday before they went back to work on Tuesday. Starsky said that sounded good to him and went to call Huggy to let him now that they planned to move that Saturday.

After that, things kicked into high gear for the guys. When they got off work Friday afternoon, Starsky bought pizza and beer, showing up at Hutch's place. Hutch asked him about staying at his old place and Starsky replied that there was nothing there except the few pieces of furniture he wanted, and he wanted to be close to Hutch tonight where everything had started for them. Hutch was touched by Starsky being sentimental because it was something that didn't happen every day. Hutch reached for Starsky and gently held him in his arms. Starsky snuggled close and kissed Hutch ever so gently. The two sat were sitting there holding each other when Starsky mentioned that he wanted Hutch on the lease to the new house. He explained why only his name was on there, and Hutch went to the desk to get his bank book. Starsky said there was no need for that, but Hutch reminded him that they agreed when they became lovers that everything was to be equal. Starsky told Hutch they could take care of that once they'd gotten into the new house. The guys turned in early because tomorrow was the big day. Huggy told Starsky he would at Hutch's place around 7:30 A.M. so they could get an early start. As they lay waiting for sleep, the guys quietly made plans for their future.

Starsky was up and ready by 5:30 the following morning, with Hutch not far behind him. Huggy and his helpers showed up around 7 and got started moving the things Hutch was taking with him. It didn't take long because Hutch was only taking certain things like his guitar, piano, and certain pieces of furniture. Everything else had been taken to the new house already. The items Hutch chose not to take were donated to charity. Starsky had done the same thing with his cast-offs as well. When they were finished at Hutch's place, everyone headed to Starsky's. Hutch was wondering what Starsky was going to do about his waterbed. Before they went upstairs, Hutch asked about the bed and Starsky explained that he had sold the waterbed to Huggy. He went on to say that Huggy was going to move it once he got them to the new house. Since Starsky had moved all the little stuff, it didn't take long to load his furniture. By the time everything was said and done, they were rolling up to the new place by 10 A.M.

Everyone worked quickly to get the truck unloaded. Starsky told everyone to put the furniture in the proper rooms and that he and Hutch would get everything set up as time permitted. Starsky walked Huggy out to the truck and paid him for moving their furniture. Huggy thanked him and said he needed to get going so he could get the waterbed moved. Starsky bid Huggy good-bye and headed back into the house to see if he could help Hutch. He found his lover in the master bedroom trying to decide where he wanted to put the big brass bed. Starsky suggested they put it facing the sliding glass door facing the deck. Hutch liked that idea so Starsky helped him get the bed into position.

The guys decided not to stop with the bedroom. They got the living room in order, plus Starsky checked out the grill on the deck to find that it was in working order. He suggested to Hutch that they grill some steaks for dinner. Hutch took out two steaks to thaw while he finished organizing the kitchen. Starsky broke boxes down and stored them in the spare room and made sure everything was in it's proper place. He went to see if he could help Hutch in the kitchen, but Hut was done and making a salad to go with the steaks. Starsky got the grill going and dinner was ready in no time. The guys ate on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze coming off the ocean. When dinner was over, the guys started cleaning everything up when Starsky noticed how tired Hutch was......

“Hey, babe, what say we clean this up tomorrow. You look beat.....”

“I am tired. Today's been quite a day.....”

“Why don't we take a shower and get some sleep?”

“But I wanted to christen the bedroom tonight....”

“Babe, I can tell just by looking at ya that you wouldn't make it through foreplay.....”

“Can we christen it in the morning?”

“I promise we will.....”

They made their way to the bedroom where Starsky got the shower started as Hutch undressed. After their shower, they both climbed into the big brass bed and settled down for the night. As Starsky was starting to drift off, Hutch called his name......

“What is it, babe?”

“I just wanted to say thanks for buying us this little slice of Heaven....”

“Anything for you, Blondie..... anything for you.....”

The End


End file.
